veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance of the Cucumber
Dance of the Cucumber is the third Silly Songs with Larry from Rack, Shack & Benny and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry will be performing the traditional argentinian ballad, "The Dance of the Cucumber", in its original spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate. Larry: Miren al pepino Bob: Watch the cucumber Larry: miren como se mueve Bob: see how he moves Larry: como un leon Bob: like a lion Larry: tras un raton. Bob: chasing a mouse. Larry: Miren al pepino Bob: Watch the cucumber Larry: sus suaves movimientos Bob: Oh, how smooth his motion Larry: tal como mantequilla Bob: like butter Larry: en un chango pelon. Bob: on a bald monkey. Larry: Miren al pepino Bob: Watch the cucumber Larry: los vegetales Bob: all the vegetables Larry: envidian a su amigo Bob: envy their friend Larry: como el quieren bialar Bob: wishing to dance as he Larry: Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin Bob: Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber Larry: Baila, baila, ya! Bob: Dance, dance, yeah! Larry: Miren al tomate Bob: Look at the tomato Larry: no es triste? Bob: Isn't it sad? Larry: El no puede bailar. Bob: He can't dance. Larry: !Pobre tomate! Bob: Poor tomato! Larry: El deberia poder bailar Bob: He wishes he could dance Larry: Como el pepino Bob: like the cucumber Larry: libre y suavamente. Bob: free and smooth. Larry: Pero el no puede danzar. Bob: But he can't... Okay! Stop the music! What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party? Larry: No comprendo. Bob: No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'! Junior: Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic argentinian garb! Dad: Okay, Junior. But we'd better hurry, I think the dwarves have your mother confused with someone else! Say 'Peas!' All: Peas! Larry: Escuchen el pepino Bob: Listen to the cucumber Larry: oigan su voz fuerte Bob: hear his strong voice Larry: como un leon Bob: like a lion Larry: listo a devorar. Bob: about to eat. Larry: Escuchen al pepino Bob: Listen to the cucumber Larry: que dulce as su canto Bob: oh how sweet his voice Larry: la voz de su garganta perece un triar. Bob: the breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies. Larry: Escuchen al pepino Bob: Listen to the cucumber Larry: los vegetales Bob: all the vegetables Larry: envidian a su amigo Bob: envy their friend Larry: como el quieren cantar. Bob: wishing to sing as he. Larry: Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador Bob: Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber Larry: canta, canta, ya! Bob: sing, sing, yeah! Larry: Escuchen al tomate Bob: Listen to the tomato Larry: ?No es triste? Bob: Isn't it sad? Larry: El no puede cantar. Bob: He can't sing. Larry: Pobre tomate. Bob: Poor tomato. Larry: El deberia poder cantar Bob: He wishes he could sing Larry: fuerte y ducle como el pepino Bob: strong and sweet like the cucumber Larry: Pero no puede... Bob: But he can't... Larry: !Ni siquiera da un silbido! Bob: Can't even... Whistle! All right! That's it, senor! Come over here and let me sing you a song! Larry: Adios, amigos! Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry: Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! Releases Audio Video Trivia *This Silly Song (along with ''The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps) ''was played in ''Chuck E. Cheese ''resturants as a part of the ''Fabulous World Adventure ''showtape that played between August and November of 1999. *Mike Nawrocki who wrote the song got the insparation from a Mexican song called "Los Americanos". The song was sung in Spanish but Nawrocki's wife who's Columbian speaks very good Spanish and translated it for him and the singer was making fun of American's in a good way. This got the inspiration for Larry to mock Bob. *This Silly Song was animated by Ron Smith who is the director of 3-2-1 Penguins. Category:Silly Songs Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Happy Together Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Very Silly Songs Category:More of Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories